Fear of a frzoen heart Jelsa jackXelsa
by breeze the hedgehog
Summary: a sort or re write of frozen with jack frost in it, and pitch black and the dangers of fear this isnt a very good summary is it? XD
1. Chapter 1

Fear of a frozen heart

Redfield knocked on princess Anna's door, "You highness it's time to wakeup"  
Anna half opened her eyes before the man came into her chambers and opened her curtains, allowing the harsh light of the bright sun to seep into the room.  
"What for?" the princess said before hiding under her covers attempting to go back to sleep.  
"Your sisters coronation" He replied  
"My sisters *YAWN* coronation" she repeated  
"Oh" she bolted up wide awake "Its coronation day!"  
"Indeed it is my lady, hurry up and get ready" he said before leaving her

Elsa stared out of her window and watched people walk towards the castle gates waiting to get in and look at the secrets adrenelle hidden away from them; well that's how Elsa saw it.  
Elsa walked towards the large painting of her father on coronation day holding a sceptre and a ball like object in each hand. On the dresser below the painting was a candle holder and Jewellery box in the same fashion as those objects, Elsa took off her gloves carefully and picked up both objects in her hand. "Conceal don't feel" she said remembering her dads words ice quickly spread over the items freezing it completely. "Put on a show" she put the items down and her gloves back on "Make one wrong move and everyone will know" She walked towards her blue door and took another deep breath before opening the doors to a crowd of servants waiting outside  
"Tell the guards to open up the Gate"

Anna was prancing around the castle, watching the servants opening up windows, shutters and doors. And even things she didn't even realise existed, She ran to the main entrance of the castle to see the doors swung wide open with guards on each side of it, she ran out of the doors and watched people dressed in fine riches walk towards the castle looking at her. Only a certain few knew who she was as the family crest was on her dress. The princess laughed in glee as her face was hit with the warm summer breeze and the sounds of people and laughter surrounding her. She walked towards the port, and walked purposefully down the barge.  
Suddenly a large milky light horse knocked her into a boat and she was about to hit the water when the horses front leg went into the boat to kept it upright balancing it to stop it from falling into the water. "Oh pardon me" Said the horse's rider dismounting his steed and stood on the end of the boat its horse was on. "I'm sorry" he said

Elsa was stood on her balcony her hands were bare for the last few minutes before her coronation, she was anxious and worried her hands gripped the balcony rail but soon froze over. She quickly put the gloves back on worried in case she spread the ice all over the castle. She honestly didn't know how she was going to survive the coronation, everyone staring at her and if she froze something they would surely fear her. She flashed back to the memory of when she blasted her power into Anna, and the fear in everyone's faces, her parents especially.  
She walked back into her room and sat against her bed post, her head in-between her knees.

Jack, was traveling the winds of the summer during summers he liked to travel and see certain events knowing he wasn't to freeze anything but he did like to watch things. Adrenelle was where he was headed and he knew none of the citizens of adrenelle really believed in him. So he was sure to be able to get the best seat watching their princess become a Queen.  
Jack snickered as he thought of going into the castle to see what mayhem was actually going on in there, it seemed all the doors and windows were open, but guarded.  
Not that they'd see him, he thought but he saw someone on the balcony of one of the highest towers of the castle of adrenelle. He caught sight of a girl, he sees a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender figure, long platinum blonde hair that has been tied up, icy blue eyes, and pale skin. He noticed frost covered her balcony, which he was very very curious about.

He watched her go back inside, He flew down and stood on the rails of the balcony and used his staff for support, watching her sink to the floor and sob quietly against her bed post.  
He jumped down into the balcony and walked into the room he saw ice freezing all around her, he thought he was causing it at first but it seemed to be coming from the girl. His eyes widened there was another like him, was she a guardian surely not being a princess and all but she could cause snow and ice too. He gasped as a snowflake like pattern of ice surrounded the room.

Elsa looked up and saw she caused ice again, she pull her gloves on tighter and repeated her father's words "Conceal don't feel, don't let them know." She said almost sobbing again, she got a handkerchief from the dresser and wiped her eyes. She was sure she felt in the presence for someone.

Jack stared at her, she didn't want to tell anyone of her powers, it was almost as though she feared herself. Jack felt sorry and knew what it felt like to be cast off.  
Elsa saw a brief shadow on the floor, Yes someone is in here  
"Hello?" she said meekly  
Jack looked at her, she could sort of see him but she didn't believe in powers. Jack thought of a brilliant idea and walked over to her and froze a patch of wooden floor beneath her catching her attention and wrote the word "Believe" 

"Believe" she read outloud "Believe" she repeated smiling Her eyes caught sight of a boy with hair the same colour as hers and white snow coloured skin and almost frozen clothes, she jumped back in fright. "Hello?" She said  
Jack smiled in delight she could see him, "Hello" he laughed  
"Whats so funny" she shot back  
"Nothing its just that you can see me" he said leaning onto his staff  
"Who are you" she said more warmly  
"Jack, jack frost"  
"jack frost…. "she said lost in thought "As in like the guardian jack frost like santa?"  
"Well I wouldn't compare myself to north, "he replied  
"North?" she asked  
"oh, that's what 'santa's' name is" he answered  
"Oh "she replied

an hour had passed since Renfield has heard from Princess Elsa, He walked to her chambers and he heard her talking he pressed his ear onto her door and heard her talking to someone. He knocked onto the door and entered her room  
"You highness i-" he noticed she were talking to herself.  
"Princess, who are you talking too"

Jack saw a fat half bald man enter the room and notice elsa was talking to him,  
"Who are you talking too" The man asked  
Elsa give jack an awkward glance  
"He doesn't believe" he mouthed  
Elsa stood up and walked over to Renfield "Do you believe?" she asked  
"In what, my lady" he replied with a concerned face  
"Jack frost" she replied  
"no your highness" he replied in confusion  
"and why not?" she shot back coldly  
"It's just a figure of speech to children" He replied  
"No he's very much real"

"Your highness your just ,….. erm tired because of the coronation come on we must take you to the hall now" Renfield gestured Elsa out of the door  
She walked out of the door and glanced back at jack who shrugged,  
She smiled mischievously at her new friend, as elsa walked down the hallway she shot a small blast of icy wind so the door shut before Renfield got the chance to leave.

"Humph" Renfield said  
turning to open the door before it froze over "Gah" he shot out  
jack wrote his name onto the glass panel on the door.  
"Jack frost…"Renfield said aloud and repeated it twice.  
he felt a hand on his shoulder when he turned around he saw a boy no older than the age of elsa staring at me "Do you believe now?" The boy asked before he pushed past Renfield and walked out of the door, Leaving Renfield's mouth open agape.

Jack saw Elsa leaning against the wall waiting for him, he smiled devilishly at her, "He believes" jack said winking at her, " Oh I can imagine" she replied laughing  
jack formed a snowball and threw Elsa, who looked at him funny  
"You can't do that around here " She hissed  
"why not" he laughed  
"aren't you scared" she asked  
"of what " he said forming tiny snowflakes dancing around them  
"of what people would think if they saw you like that"  
"I just feel happy if they can see me" he joked making the snow disappear  
"oh "she said feeling guilty  
"Don't feel bad I'm used to it" he laughed  
He felt her embrace him but then quickly back away her face becoming a deep scarlet.  
Jack hugged her back and whispered in her ear "Don't worry you'll be fine I'll be by your side throughout the coronation"  
"promise" she said  
"Promise" he smiled  
Elsa stood on the platform above the steps with crowds of people watching her from every angle, as the priest rambled on about protecting her country and blah blah, Elsa was nervous but with jack there he could help but giggle as he kept pulling faces behind the guards backs, Anna was stood next to her, waving to a boy in the crowd, since when did Anna know…  
she shook the thoughts away when the priest finished his sentence and she had to pick up the sceptre and the golden ball like item, she turned to pick them up  
"*cough* your highness the gloves" the priest muttered  
Elsa hesitated a moment before taking them off and placing them on the velvet cushion and picked them up one in each hand, she glanced to the right and jack give her thumbs up she took a deep breath and turned to face the crowd as they clapped, and the priest rambled on an oath, Elsa started to notice frost begging to creep up the sceptre. She took another deep breath and then put the items back and quickly put her gloves on.  
"All hail Queen Elsa" the crowd rejoiced.  
She smiled as the priest put the small golden crown in her hair.


	2. Chapter 2

hey guys thanks for following, my laptop has been broken for a while but I will updating about ten chapters every 2 days in a week so stay tuned :D


End file.
